Secret Teatime Meeting
by wind scarlett
Summary: Hinata dan Sakura pergi mengunjungi sebuah kedai teh demi mendiskusikan masalah percintaan mereka. Ternyata, pertemuan minum teh itu dipenuhi oleh para penyamar dengan tujuan percintaan sukses. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, dan teh macam apa yang tengah kuminum ini?" Fic yang dibuat untuk meramaikan event Teatime PFFI. Hinata/Naruto


**Catatan:** ini fic untuk merayakan Acara Meminum Teh yang ada di Grup FFPI. Lantaran sibuk, sakitan, dan kebanyakan jalan-jalan jadi ya baru bisa upload sekarang. Maaf ya, belakangan ini jadi jarang nulis atau nerusin fic ampe dituduh udah mati segala. Walau sakitan, gue masih hidup dan bernapas kok. Okelah, selamat menikmati, semoga kalian terhibur, ya~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : AT, parodi, dan kata-kata menjurus

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Secret Teatime Meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyuman malu-malu merekah di wajah cantik Hinata Hyuuga saat ia memandang wajah gemas Sakura Haruno yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kedua gadis itu tengah saling berhadapan di tengah ladang kecil yang menghampar di antara perumahan Uchiha yang jarang sekali dilewati oleh banyak orang. Sekalipun suasana setelah perang melawan Madara dan para koloninya sudah selesai dan banyak nyawa yang dihidupkan kembali dengan _edo tensei_, tapi itu tidak membuat Obito dan Sasuke dengan serta merta kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Sebenarnya keputusan bijak sih, mengingat kawasan itu terlihat suram dengan rumput meninggi, rumah yang sudah lama tidak didiami, belum lagi bekas pembantaian yang masih tersisa di sana. Dan di sanalah Sakura mengajak gadis berambut gelap yang pemalu itu untuk ikut serta dalam pertemuan rahasia.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau, Hinata? Lagipula ini bagus untuk perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Si Bodoh itu!" Sakura berkata dengan lantang, mengingatkan Hinata dengan tujuan mereka.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, membiarkan angin dingin yang berembus melewati rambutnya yang panjang, membuatnya terlihat sangat rapuh sekaligus mengemaskan. "Bu-bukan begitu, tapi masalahku kurasa tidak begitu besar d-dan ku-kurasa aku tidak butuh banyak orang untuk mengetahuinya."

Sakura langsung menuding Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya. "Tapi kau butuh solusi, 'kan? Lagipula pertemuan ini sifatnya tertutup, kok!"

Ninja medis yang cantik sekaligus galak itu tengah membicarakan _Secret Teatime Meeting, _Pertemuan Meminum Teh Rahasia yang digalang oleh Anko Hatake. Benar, beberapa minggu belakangan ini Istri Kakashi Hatake yang biasanya sibuk dengan ujian _Chunin_ Konoha kini disibukkan oleh diskusi seputar masalah percintaan dan hubungan antar kekasih. Karena sifatnya yang rahasia, maka pertemuan itu sengaja dilakukan di salah satu rumah kosong dalam kompleks Uchiha. Desas-desusnya, hubungan percintaan Rock Lee dan Tenten yang sempat memanas telah diselesaikan dengan hasil gemilang. Ada kabar lain lagi bahwa pertemuan ini pun dibuat atas perintah Tsunade selaku Hokage kelima semasa hidupnya karena merindukan Jiraiya sahabatnya. Entahlah mana yang benar. Yang pasti, Sakura berniat bergabung—dengan mengikutsertakan Hinata, tentu saja.

Sepertinya, Sakura sedikit malu kalau harus pergi sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Hinata tentu saja mau mengikuti pertemuan itu. Belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Naruto, pemuda spesial yang lebih berharga ketimbang nyawanya sendiri, sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan yang signifikan. Setiap kali mereka makan _ramen_ bersama, Hinata selalu tersedak setiap kali Naruto bertanya apakah dia mau tambahan saus dalam kuah _ramen_. Kadang, bila mereka pergi menjalankan misi bersama, dadanya serasa ingin meledak ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Yang paling parah baru saja terjadi kemarin. Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali masuk lubang dan tidak keluar lagi. Rasanya memalukan sekali. Benar-benar sangat memalukan, dan membuat frustrasi.

Naruto…

… mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Hinata, dan ingin menciumnya.

Hinata…

… tentu saja mengalami syok berat dan pingsan tanpa bangun-bangun lagi lantaran terlalu bersemangat sekaligus terkena sindrom _malu tapi mau_. Perasaan campur aduk yang sangat kacau dan merusak otaknya—juga sistem kesadarannya.

Ketika pada akhirnya Hinata membuka mata, dilihatnya Hiashi Sang Ayah tengah menghardik Naruto dan mengancam pemuda itu untuk tidak lagi mengajak gadis itu pergi ke luar, walau misi kelas S. Yah, ditambah sedikit adegan yang sedikit berlebihan, seperti _kau tidak pantas untuk putriku_, _kau dasar pemuda barbar_, dan _jangan sesekali mendekati Hinata lagi atau kau akan merasakan neraka yang sesungguhnya_.

Semua karena kegugupannya yang melebihi batas. Seandainya saja waktu itu ia bisa… seandainya ia bisa…

Seandainya…

"Ayo Hinata, apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Terdengar suara Sakura memanggil namanya. "Aduh, siapa yang menaruh kursi lapuk di tengah jalan, sih?!"

"I-iya, aku segera ke sana…"

Harapan Hinata, pertemuan kali ini paling tidak bisa memberikan solusi untuk kegugupannya yang agak berlebihan. Atau yang lebih revolusioner, dia ingin sekali menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih dulu. Yang paling radikal, dia ingin sekali mencium Naruto.

Ah, terkadang Hinata merasa bahwa cinta membuatnya agak keluar karakter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bangunan itu terletak tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Sasuke Uchiha, cukup besar dan lumayan mengerikan. Lantai kayu di bawah mereka selalu berdecit pelan ketika diinjak, dan angin dingin berembus melalui lubang di dinding. Sebuah tirai yang menutupi jendela besar di sebelah kanan kadang mengeluarkan bunyi potongan kain yang disayat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mirip rumah hantu yang dibangun untuk menakut-nakuti orang.

Dan di sanalah Pertemuan Meminum Teh itu diadakan.

"A-apa tidak lebih baik kita pulang saja? Ku-kurasa aku lebih ingin menyiangi rumput liar di makam Neji-_niisan_." Hinata gugup melihat suasana mencekam yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. _Ini… ini sebenarnya apa yang tengah ia lakukan di malam dan tempat seperti ini? _

"Aku tahu kau bukan pengecut yang melarikan diri di medan perang, yang semudah itu melarikan diri. Kau takkan melarikan diri karena kau ingin hubunganmu dengan Naruto membaik bukan?"

"Sa-sa-sakura…"

"Jangan lupakan tujuan kita ke sini, Hinata!"

"I-iya! A-aku ingin hubungan kami membaik kembali."

"Bagus, itu yang kuharapkan darimu!" Sakura berkata dengan percaya diri penuh, membuat keberanian Hinata muncul kembali. Padahal dia sendiri sudah ingin kabur sejak tadi karena merinding. Terus terang saja, mana mungkin dia berani pergi ke tempat semengerikan itu? "Coba cek dengan _byakuugan_, di mana orang-orang itu berkumpul?"

Hinata melihat sekitarnya dengan _byakuugan_, yang justru membuat Sakura kian merinding karena Hinata terlihat jauh lebih mirip hantu dengan mata keputihan dan urat-urat berlebih di sekujur wajahnya.

"Ah, mereka berkumpul di ruangan utama." Hinata berkata, lalu menonaktifkan _byakuugan_ dengan segera. "Se-sepertinya pertemuan itu sedang berlangsung, Sakura… eh, kenapa wajahmu menjadi pucat?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anko sedikit mendesis ketika cahaya lilin menerpa wajahnya, membuat suasana mengerikan—ruangan besar yang hanya diisi oleh satu meja besar dan beberapa kursi yang lapuk, jangan lupakan lilin-lilin yang menghias beberapa sudut ruangan—menjadi kian mencekam. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sakura dan Hinata yang sedikit ragu ke ruangan tengah yang telah diisi oleh beberapa tamu sebelumnya. Baik Sakura maupun Hinata merasakan firasat mengerikan dari beberapa orang yang telah berada di dalam pertemuan itu. Apakah mereka semua memiliki masalah percintaan? Alasan apa yang membuat mereka berada di tempat mengerikan semacam Perumahan Uchiha?

"Silahkan duduk," Anko berkata sambil menyeringai tipis, seolah membaca kekalutan yang mendadak muncul di pikiran keduanya. "Ini pertama kali Sakura dan Hinata datang ke sini, bukan?"

"Baiklah." Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam berusaha membuat dirinya tenang. _Eh, bau macam apa ini yang tercium samar-samar? Sepertinya dia lumayan hapal dengan aroma yang baunya…_

"Ehhmm, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Hinata menarik kursi di sebelah Sakura. Perlahan ia memerhatikan orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling Yamanaka Ino, sahabat sekaligus lawan Sakura yang entah hatinya tertawan Sai atau Sasuke. Belum lagi, gosip dia tengah jatuh cinta dengan Shikamaru belakangan ini dan menjadi lawan Temari semakin memanas.

"Wah, malam ini ada Sakura-_chan_!" Ino berseru riang ketika melihat Sakura. "Memiliki masalah percintaan juga te…"

Chouji yang sibuk memakan makanan ringan segera menepuk bahu Ino dengan lembut, "jangan terlalu gegabah dan banyak bicara."

"Oh, iya, ya! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku." Ino menyapu bagian bawah hidungnya dengan jari lalu tersenyum sangat lebar. Chouji menggeleng pelan dengan raut enggan, dan mulai mengambil makanan ringan di pelukannya dengan pelan sekali.

"Chouji, makanlah dengan lebih gesit, lagi~!"

"Aku tahu."

Sementara Sakura agak heran dengan keakraban Chouji dan Ino, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang. Wajah datar Gaara—kalian tidak salah baca—Gaara dari Negeri Suna yang kini semakin tampan dan berwibawa berada di sana, di Perkumpulan Meminum Teh. Tidak pernah ada gosip percintaan atau hal aneh mengenai Gaara, namun siapa yang tahu isi hati di balik topeng pasirnya. _Kenapa Gaara juga datang_, pikir Hinata dalam hati.

_SEEETTT!_

Gaara membalas tatapan Hinata dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat seluruh darah dalam tubuh gadis itu menjadi dingin. Rasanya ditatap oleh sesuatu yang begitu dalam, entah kebencian atau apa. Oleh sebab itu Hinata pun memilih melihat tamu lain.

Tamu lain malam itu adalah Paman Teuchi dari Ichiraku Ramen. Pemilik kedai itu tampak gugup karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang merupakan tamu berumur. Sebentar-sebentar Paman Teuchi mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu tersenyum aneh ke semua orang. Tentu saja, hal itu cukup membuat sebagian orang merasa merinding, tanpa kecuali. Namun yang paling aneh, Hinata merasakan debaran tidak menentu saat melihat Paman Teuchi.

Rasanya seperti gemuruh badai yang tidak berperi kala badai turun di tengah ombak lautan, menghantam sisi kapal hingga oleng dan membuat para kru terkena mabuk laut. Ini hal yang sangat ganjil, karena biasanya Hinata tidak pernah merasakan emosi berlebihan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan diskusinya?" Anko membuka suara, lalu menatap Ino lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana kalau mempraktekkan jurus _Icha Icha Tactics_ nomor 69 agar orang yang kau sukai tidak berani menolakmu?"

.

* * *

**Jurus **_**Icha Icha Tactics**_** nomor 69 : berani dan bersungguh-sungguh meraba dan mencium kekasihmu di hadapan calon mertua.**

* * *

**.**

"Itu sih namanya pemaksaan, mana mungkin aku mau melakukannya, te—"

"Tetapi sepertinya harus kau coba," sergah Chouji dengan cepat, berhenti mengunyah makanan kecilnya sesaat. "Menggenggam tangan orang yang kau sukai di depan orangtuanya adalah pembuktian cinta yang sangat nyata. Menurutku, apapun yang dilakukan tanpa restu orangtua itu tidak benar. Jadi, lebih baik jika sudah memberikan sinyal jelas sejak awal terhadap orangtua kekasih."

"Tetap saja, sebenarnya aku ingin diizinkan dulu, baru melakukan banyak hal, hehehe…"

Paman Teuchi menatap Ino dan Chouji. "Hal itu juga bisa berarti perang. Kalau orangtua sudah tidak menyukai calon yang dipilih oleh anaknya, maka apapun yang dilakukan oleh kekasih adalah tindakan di luar nalar yang harus diberantas sesegera mungkin."

Hinata langsung merasa bahwa ini adalah permasalahannya juga. Ia selalu khawatir dengan hubungan Naruto dan ayahnya. Mungkin saja topik ini bisa membawa pencerahan baginya, kekasih dan sang ayah.

"Bukannya itu sedikit berlebihan, apanya yang diberantas sesegera mungkin…" Ino memonyongkan bibirnya. "Paman seharusnya lebih bersikap sedikit terbuka."

Gaara yang semula diam membuka suara, "tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa orangtua adalah segalanya, tapi orangtua seharusnya lebih menghargai keputusan anak mereka, dan ini termasuk keputusannya dalam memilih kekasih."

"Apapun itu, aku tidak bisa menerima kekasih yang serampangan untuk Hi—hidup putriku." Paman Teuchi berkata dengan wajah datar, sekalipun nadanya telah berubah mematikan.

"Sebelum bicara panjang lebar, aku tidak yakin nyaman bermesraan di depan orangtua." Sakura berkata sambil terus mengingat-ingat aroma yang tengah ia hirup_._ "Kecuali aku sudah… sudah menikah…"

Mendadak wajah Gaara di seberang sana memerah seperti warna rambutnya.

"Ahhh, itu benar juga, tidak semua orang nyaman bermesraan di depan umum, terutama di depan orangtua." Anko tersenyum tipis, lalu mencatat sesuatu di dalam catatannya. "Baiklah, bagaimana bila kita memberikan kesempatan untuk Hinata Hyuuga? Ada yang ingin kau diskusikan?"

Ketika mendadak ditanya begitu, rasanya seluruh tenggorokan Hinata terasa sangat kering, dan wajahnya memerah dengan sangat cepat. Akan tetapi wajah Naruto muncul dalam sepersekian detik, dan membuat gadis itu tersadar bahwa ia memerlukan pemecahan masalahnya.

"A-aku… ah…"

"Ya, silahkan katakan saja…"

**.**

**.**

15 menit berlalu begitu saja dalam diam. Keheningan yang membunuh. Perasaan yang terombang-ambing antara kegalauan dan ketidakpastian. Nun jauh di pegunungan Kumogakure sana, banyak orang yang sedang sibuk menyiangi pepohonan yang lebat, lalu memangkasnya dengan hati-hati. Diam-diam Seseorang tengah memikirkan liburan menyenangkan di Kumogakure sambil berharap menikmati _onsen_ dengan sukacita.

**.**

**. **

Setengah jam berlalu begitu saja.

"Lebih baik kau meminum dulu teh yang disajikan di sini. Rasanya enak dan bisa membuat pikiranmu lebih _plong_." Anko berkata, lalu menyodorkan segelas teh ke hadapan Hinata. "Yang lain juga silakan dicoba tehnya, ini baru saja diseduh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu demi satu tamu malam itu mengambil cangkir dan mengisinya dengan teh yang berada di dalam poci berukuran besar. Teh yang wanginya sangat harum, dan berwarna agak coklat kemerahan. Rasa teh juga sedikit berbeda dengan teh yang berada di Konoha. Kenikmatan yang setelah dicoba maka akan terasa ingin dicoba kembali.

Bagi Hinata, teh yang manis bagai permen, mampu menyingkirkan semua kegundahannya, dan memberinya lebih banyak keberanian. Ia tidak tahan untuk menyingkapkan kebenaran yang selama ini tersimpan di dalam hatinya—tidak membiarkan kegelapan menelan perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak dapat menahan semua rasa cintanya kepada Naruto-_kun._

Semakin ia menenggak lebih banyak lagi teh dalam cangkirnya, perasaannya semakin mengebu-gebu. Dadanya seperti terkoyak, terbakar dalam nyala api kebiruan. Mendadak perasaan haru muncul seketika. Ingatan sewaktu Naruto memberinya semangat, senyum pemuda itu yang menyentuh hatinya.

"Rasa teh ini sangat berbeda dengan teh yang kuminum sebelumnya," Gaara berkata dengan sinis. "Sepertinya kemarin rasanya bukan seperti ini, tapi lebih… aku benci dengan semua orang, aku juga benci pertemuan di tempat seperti ini… bukannya aku tidak menyayangi kakak dan keluargaku, tapi mereka meninggalkanku sendirian…"

Semua mata memandang Gaara. _Apa yang dimaksud dengan sendirian, bukannya Gaara sudah memiliki banyak sahabat dan keluarga di Suna? _

"A-aku ingin sekali bisa… bi-bisa menggenggam tangan Naruto-_kun_! A-aku juga ingin sekali menciumnya!" Hinata berkata dengan suara yang lumayan keras. "Aku sayang sekali dengan Naruto-_kun_~!"

_HINATA YANG PEMALU KENAPA BISA BERKATA SEKERAS DAN SEBERANI ITU?!"_

"A-aku… aku cinta sekali dengan Naruto-_kun_! Aku ingin sekali tinggal bersamanya dan melahirkan banyak sekali anak untuknya! Kami pasti akan sangat berbahagia bersama! Ka-katakan, bagaimana agar ayah dan semua o-orang dapat menyetujui cinta kami?"

_YA AMPUN, SUDAH MERENCANAKAN INGIN PUNYA BANYAK ANAK LAGI!_

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, pemuda itu tidak baik untukmu!" Paman Teuchi berkata dengan lantang. "Ayah tidak mau siapapun merebutmu dari Ayah, selama ini Ayah sudah mengabaikanmu, dan menyia-nyiakanmu. Kenapa sekarang Ayah harus memberikanmu kepada pemuda lain, sehebat apapun Naruto, dia tidak boleh seenaknya merebut putriku!"

"Pa-paman Teuchi?" Hinata berbisik pelan.

_Ayah?_

"Memangnya Ayah tidak boleh berdiskusi tentang anak ayah sendiri?"

"Tapi aku sangat mencintai Hinata, melebihi cintaku terhadap _ramen_! Percayakan Hinata kepadaku, Ayah! Aku akan menjaga Hinata dengan nyawaku! Aku akan menggenggam tangannya, dan takkan pernah kulepaskan!" Ino berkata dengan sangat lantang, lalu menyengir lebar. "Percayakan Hinata kepadaku-_ttebayo_!"

"I-ino?! Bukannya… bukannya kau…" Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Kenapa kau berani seenaknya menyamar seperti itu, Naruto?! Untung sekali aku belum menyatakan perasaanku malam ini…"

_PLOP!_

_PLOP!_

"Beraninya kau menyamar segala, dan merencanakan berbuat mesum di hadapanku!" Hiashi Hyuuga yang asli muncul di hadapan semuanya. Ia menatap Naruto yang kini pun telah kembali ke wujud aslinya. "Jadi selama ini kau berkonsultasi mesum untuk merayu, Hinata?!"

"A-aku baru beberapa kali menggenggam tangan Hinata dan belum sempat meraba—bukan itu masalahnya! Yang pasti, Ayah harus tahu bahwa Hinata dan aku benar-benar serius, bahkan aku sedang menabung untuk membelikan Hinata cincin pernikahan-_ttebayo_!" Naruto dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Kenapa mulutku seperti bergerak sendiri?"

"Cincin apa yang kau maksud? Beraninya merayu dengan cincin—"

"O-oh, Na-naruto-_kun_ a-ak-aku senang sekali?!" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan wajah membara. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga dan semua keharuman mawar kian menyerbak dari dadanya. _Naruto sudah membelikannya cincin? Apa itu berarti masa depan yang cerah bersama Naruto sudah berada di depan mata?_ "Ka-kau sudah membelikanku… cincin?"

"Ehhhmm, sebenarnya itu rahasia, sih—"

_SRETTTT_

Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto, dan mencium kekasihnya. Naruto kaget saat Hinata menyatukan bibir mereka, dalam sekejap ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dan seluruh perasaan kekasihnya itu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, seakan akan segera meledak.

Kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Sensasi aneh yang asing sekaligus membuatnya tergoda. Ia membalas ciuman Hinata, merengkuh sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya. "Hinata…"

"Hmmm, Naruto-kun…" Entah dia sadar atau tidak, tapi Hinata telah berhasil secara radikal. Dia telah meraih apa yang ia impikan. _Naruto-kun, aku senang sekali~!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jurus **_**Icha Icha Tactics**_** nomor 69 : berani dan bersungguh-sungguh meraba dan mencium kekasihmu di hadapan calon mertua.**

**Catatan **: _kemungkinan besar dapat mengakibatkan calon mertua, terutama pihak ayah, untuk tidak sadarkan diri dan terkena syok jantung kelas ringan_. _Efek ini dapat diperberat bila pihak ayah juga tidak rela melepaskan anaknya._

_Kalau kau dan kekasihmu tidak merasa risih, beberapa orang di sana belum tentu tidak risih. Pada beberapa kasus, hal ini juga bisa mendorong rentetan kejadian yang serupa dengan alasan ingin merasakan hal yang sama._

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kalau kau bukan Ino, jadi Chouji juga bukan Chou—" Sakura kaget ketika Gaara yang berada di hadapannya mendadak memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Meja dan kursi, cangkir teh tidak menjadi penghalang Sang Penguasa Suna untuk memeluk Si Gadis Pink. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Gaara tersenyum misterius, "jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tidak menantiku selama ini."

GA-GAARA APA OTAKNYA SUDAH LUMUTAN LANTARAN KEBANYAKAN BERMAIN PASIR?

_SETTTT_

Pemuda itu menciumnya dengan penuh gelora, bagaikan—bagaikan kegelapan malam dengan ribuan bintang. Semua terasa gelap, tapi mendebarkan hati. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk tahu siapa Gaara yang sebenarnya. Siapa lagi yang memakai krim kulit penghalus wajah yang diramu oleh Orochimaru selain Sasuke Uchiha dengan aroma mengerikan—maaf—eksotik seperti itu?

"Aku benar-benar lama sekali menantimu."

"Maafkan aku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anko tersenyum melihat Hiashi yang pingsan dengan wajah masih penuh dengan kewibawaan, dua pasangan kekasih yang memadu asmara, lalu ia menengok ke arah Chouji palsu. "Teh yang enak itu memang sebaiknya dapat memberikan kehangatan kepada semua orang. Membuat seluruh rahasia terpendam ikut larut dalam kemanisan gula, dan membuat yang meminumnya menjadi bahagia."

"Benar sekali, Kakashi Hatake."

"Hahaha, terima kasih, Gaara. Baik sekali kau menemani Naruto hari ini."

"Naruto adalah temanku, demi teman aku rela melakukan apapun." Gaara berkata dengan nada samar. Memakan makanan ringan terlalu banyak cukup menyakiti perutnya yang sedikit sensitif. "Lain kali jangan mencampur ramuan kebenaran ke dalam teh. Itu ilegal, jangan memanfaatkan sesuatu melebihi batas."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bermaksud kau konsultasikan kepadaku?"

"Tidak terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca fic ini. Sekali lagi, fic ini ditulis untuk meramaikan event Teatime PFFI, kalian bisa lihat di facebook kalau sempat. Bila ada saran, makian, flame, tolong jangan ragu ditulis, ya~! Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, semoga terhibur~!**


End file.
